


Parties Solve Everything

by ElarianaSky



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fateful party, Fluff, High School, M/M, Parties, Party of Destiny, yoongi and baek are kind of a thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElarianaSky/pseuds/ElarianaSky
Summary: They both pined after each other for god knows how long. Everyone knew about how much he loved him but no one knew if that love was reciprocated. It was only at a party where their fates changed.





	Parties Solve Everything

He was in love. That much he knew. Actually, almost everyone in school knew. Probably even the boy he pined after. Chanyeol wouldn’t doubt it. He had a feeling that the boy he pined after knew it too, otherwise he would’ve said something. Wouldn’t he? Probably. But it didn’t matter.

Park Chanyeol was in love with Do Kyungsoo and the entire school knew. But he was too chicken to actually make a move.

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol! Chanyeol will you stop fucking staring at Kyungsoo for once in your life?!” Minseok snapped, smacking the stack of papers he held. 

“What? Oh, sorry. What do you want?” Chanyeol snapped out of his dreamy gaze targeted at Kyungsoo, a couple of tables away from them at the cafeteria.

“To know if you did the homework for history so we can discuss the answers before class.”

“You know me hyung.”

“Really? Even when Mr. Jeon said it was going to be on the exam?” Minseok sighed, exasperated.

“I just never saw the point of doing homework, so I never do it. But since I sit next to you I can-”

“No you fucking won’t. Stupid, I’m not even gonna let you get a chance!”

“I’m sneaky! I’ll just-”

“You’re just a loaf, to think you’re gonna try and cheat is a laughing matter.” Baekhyun appeared, Yixing, Sehun and Jongin following right behind him. 

“I can try! Just like you said! I can try and still pass the test-”

“I’m not gonna let you Chanyeol. Is it so hard to study for an exam to pass a class?” Minseok asked.

“Yeah, you know what, sometimes it is! It’s not that easy to study for an exam as you might think.” Chanyeol replied.

“Then what do you need to study with someone?” Yixing asked sitting down at one of the tables. 

Chanyeol was silent, thinking. “Probably but I also don’t wanna concern myself with school.”

“Even though you know you need to be concerned?” A sweet honey sounding voice came from behind Chanyeol making him jump and then panic internally.

“Uh- w-what?” Chanyeol stuttered. He turned around to find Kyungsoo right behind him. “Oh, hey Kyungsoo.” 

“Hello Chanyeol. Do you need help with studying for history?” Kyungsoo asked gently.

“Um- Uh no- I don’t- Er… Jongin will help me!” Chanyeol said with a smile. 

“I’ll what?” Jongin asked looking up from his phone. 

“Help me with my history homework.” Chanyeol said, making sure to send his friend eyes towards Kyungsoo so he would understand. 

“Oh. Right. Okay, yeah sure. I’ll help.” Jongin said, thankfully understanding.

“Really? You’re certain?” Kyungsoo asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun! Don’t worry about it hyung.” Jongin smiled.

“If you say so. Anyways, Chanyeol, if you do need help you can always text me so I can help you out.” Kyungsoo said.

“Okay. Um-” Just then the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch, and saving Chanyeol’s ass. “Looks like it’s time to head to class.” Chanyeol said, grabbing his things. I’ll see you guys later, bye!” He got up and left the cafeteria as fast as he could. Once he was gone, Kyungsoo spoke.

“Still the same guy, isn’t he?” He asked.

“You know it,” Yixing answered rolling his eyes.

“Why is he still afraid to talk to me again?” Kyungsoo then asked.

“I don’t think it’s afraid,” Minseok replied. “I think it’s more of him being too chicken to talk to you - still.”

“Hasn’t it been like nearly four years?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah. It’s also odd that he’s still like this, but what can you do?” Minseok shrugged. 

“I wonder when he’ll confess. If he ever will. But like, he’s probably still not gonna as he doesn’t know if Kyungsoo likes him back.” Yixing pointed out, as they too left the cafeteria.

“And we don’t either.” Jongin added and Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s almost as if Kyungsoo does but refuses to tell us so, for whatever reason.” Baekhyun said loudly, and he looked behind him, only to not even find Kyungsoo there. “What the- where’d he go?” He asked, looking confused.

“He went the other way.” Minseok replied. “Said he needed to go and find Junmyeon and ask for something.”

“It’s like he’s avoiding us with this talk about him possibly liking Chanyeol.” Yixing said in a low voice.

“You’re probably right hyung.” Jongin said. “Well I gotta go now! Gym… ugh I wish I didn’t have this class right after lunch. You know how bad it would be for me if I exercised right after I eat?”

“Not good at all, we know Jongin.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Oh hey Taehyung.” He waved at his friend who was at the bulletin board.

“Hey hyungs! Heading off to class?” Taehyung asked, walking over to them. A few feet away, Jimin was behind him, looking at the bulletin board.

“Yep. Wait, I forget, do we have any classes together?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, but we did last year I think. It was choir, if I remember correctly.” Taehyung replied.

“Oh right! Ah it’s too bad we don’t have any classes together. Where are you headed to now?” Taehyung and Baekhyun separated from the others, heading outside.

“Hey Jimin.” Jongin said with a smile.

“Oh hi Jongin hyung. You’re off to gym class right now, right?” Jimin asked.

“Yep.” Jongin sighed “I wish we didn’t have to do gym right after lunch though.” 

“Dude, same. Can you believe they think exercising right after eating is a good idea?” Jimin said, shaking his head.

“Definitely not. It really sucks! Oh, hyungs I’ll see you after school’s over. Take care!” Jongin waved at Minseok and Yixing before leaving with Jimin heading towards the gymnasium.

“Well. Guess we have to part ways now.” Yixing said.

“Yeah. I still wanted to talk to the boys but I guess that can happen later. I’ll see you after school then. Same spot?” Minseok asked, looking at his friend.

“Same spot.” Yixing nodded.

“Alright, see ya!” Minseok waved and the two parted ways as well.

Chanyeol sat - well suffered - through another boring history class, almost falling asleep multiple times. He was grateful for the class ending but immediately grew annoyed when he realised that he still had gym to go through. Once he reached the locker rooms to change, he remembered that he had this class with Kyungsoo. Which meant he was gonna see him all sweaty and other things Chanyeol knew he didn’t want to see - at least not yet. Another hour and a half to suffer through. 

Gym class was uneventful. They were told to run laps which Chanyeol didn’t completely mind at first, at least until he was halfway through his first lap and already panting. Kyungsoo soon neared him, already on his second lap but he slowed down as he reached Chanyeol. “Tired already?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“What? No, I’m not tired. I’m fine.” Chanyeol replied. 

“You sure? You already look exhausted.”

“Nope! Perfectly fine. Not tired at all.” 

“Catch up then.” And then Kyungsoo picked up speed, going past him. Chanyeol stared after him, noting how Kyungsoo himself didn’t look tired in the slightest, which he found admirable. It probably meant that he exercised and stayed fit, unlike himself. Chanyeol sighed. He couldn’t help it. He preferred eating over moving about. Was that really so wrong? Probably but he didn’t care.

Soon the whistle blew signifying the students to return to the gym where they would do some other exercises. Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo almost the entire time, just taking in how handsome his classmate was and wishing he wasn’t such a chicken to talk to him. He had this crush on him for years now and it was still ridiculous that he hadn’t managed to act on that crush at all. He was always nervous or on alert whenever Kyungsoo even glanced at him so talking to him was something he somehow managed but even that was a task in and of itself.

Chanyeol didn’t pay attention to what happened afterwards. Class ended though and it was finally time to go home which he was more than happy to do. That is, until Kyungsoo came up to him as he was changing shirts.

“Hey-” 

“AH!” Chanyeol yelped, covering his bare chest with his shirt. “Oh- it’s just you. Don’t- don’t scare me like that!” he said. 

“Sorry. Minseok hyung was just telling me earlier about how him and some others were gonna head out to the spot they always head to after school. Usually I don’t go but…” Kyungsoo scratched the back of his neck. Chanyeol just watched him in silence. “Well, Minseok hyung invited me to go. I was just gonna ask if you were going too.” He finally said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking directly at Chanyeol which was a mistake.

“Uh- um- ye- yea? Yeah- uh yes, sure I-I’ll uh- I’ll be going.” Chanyeol stammered, turning red. 

“Great. I’ll meet you at the school entrance then.” Kyungsoo said with a small smile that made Chanyeol want to grab something so he wouldn’t fall.  _ What would his smile look like if it were a full fledged one?! _ He wondered before answering.

“Sure. See you- then.” Kyungsoo nodded once before leaving the locker room and Chanyeol sank down to his knees, his heart pounding and mind racing. He eventually put his shirt on, glad that the locker room had cleared out well before Kyungsoo had reached him. He finally left the locker room, making sure he had everything in his bag. He headed to his locker to grab his homework from all his classes and closed it. Chanyeol paused, wondering if he instead should take the back entrance of the school to leave it. He argued with himself, finally realising that he didn’t have a real reason to be alone, so he walked to the front entrance instead. 

There, just like he said he would, Kyungsoo was standing at the entrance of the school. Beyond him, Minseok, Baekhyun, Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Jongin, Sehun and Hoseok were standing around, talking to each other.

“Hey hyung.” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol neared him.

“Hi. I forgot.” Chanyeol said quietly. 

“Forgot what?”

“That I’m older than you. Feels the opposite.”

“Ah. Yeah, that’s happens. C’mon. The others are waiting outside.” Kyungsoo pushed the door open and Chanyeol followed him out to everyone laughing. 

“Chanyeol hyung!” Jimin cried out excitedly.

“Hey Jimin! How’s it going?” Chanyeol greeted his friend as Kyungsoo was pounced upon by Baekhyun. As they all talked amongst each other, they headed off to a park that was fairly far away from the school. 

“Oh yeah, guys, I almost forgot. It’s Amber’s birthday soon and she and Jackson decided to host like this huge party over the entire weekend celebrating it.” Minseok said, stopping and everyone followed suit.

“Ooh, interesting.” Taehyung said.

“Are we invited?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yep. Everyone is.”

“Everyone?!” Jongin asked. 

“As in everyone who attends this school?” Jimin asked incredulously. 

“No no! Her house isn’t that big and neither is Jackson’s. I meant everyone as in amongst us.” Minseok reassured. 

“So…” Chanyeol began. 

“Would that mean all of us here..?” Hoseok asked.

“And everyone else who’s not here?” Sehun added.

“All sixteen of us?” Kyungsoo’s quiet voice was almost hard to hear.

“Yep! She told me herself. We all can go.” Minseok smiled.

“Awesome!” Jungkook said excitedly. “I can’t wait to-”

“Oh sorry Kook, only everyone born in 1995 and before are allowed to go.” Minseok said.

“What- really?” Jungkook said, face falling.

“That’s not fair! If Jungkook can’t go then I’m not going!” Baekhyun said immediately going over to hug the youngest.

“I’m joking, I’m joking. Everyone is allowed to go! There’s no age limit. That was a bad joke - sorry Kookie.” Minseok held out his arms. “Hug?”

Jungkook broke away from Baekhyun who pouted and hugged Minseok. 

“Her birthday is on the 18th right?” Kyungsoo said walking again and the boys promptly followed.

“Yep, the 18th of September.” Minseok confirmed. 

“Alright, I’ll be able to go then.” Kyungsoo said. “But not to every party - just one of them.”

“Better than none.” Minseok said. “What about the rest of you? You already know about me, and we should ask the other…” He did a quick count. “...Six too. Let them know they can go, and hope that they will go.” 

“I’ll probably go.” Baekhuyn said. “I hope Yoongi will go too…” He said quietly but Taehyung perked up. 

“Yoongi hyung?” He said, too loudly. 

“Shhhhh!” Baekhyun hissed shoving a wide grinning Taehyung.

“I’ll text him and let him know you wanna-”

“Don’t you dare!” Baekhyun turned pink. 

“Tae if you don’t, I will.” Jimin said with a wink. He had moved next to Jungkook and was far from Baekhyun’s reach.

“Or I can!” Hoseok said cheerfully.

“Don’t! He doesn’t need to know anything! I don’t want him to know anything!” Baekhyun began to go for Jimin but was stopped by Taehyung. 

“Alright, alright fine, we won’t tell him. But we’ll just let him know that this party is going on anyway.”

“Okay. Good.” Baekhyun said relaxing.

“Tell him anyways.” Minseok said with a devious grin.

“Hyung!!” Baekhyun whined. “You can’t do this to me!”

As they argued, Kyungsoo slowed down his pace to walk alongside Chanyeol who became very aware of it.

“Are you going on the 18th?” Kyungsoo asked quietly.

“I think I’ll be able to go… probably the whole weekend.” Chanyeol replied. His heart was pounding and he hoped that he wouldn’t say anything stupid. 

“Ah. I see. Well I’ll only be going on the 18th, so I hope to see you then.” Kyungsoo said.

“Y-you do?” Chanyeol stuttered, staring at Kyungsoo with wide eyes.

“Yeah.”

The confirmation was enough to make Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat before pounding even faster. “Oh- okay. I-I’ll make sure t-to show up then…” 

“Great!” Kyungsoo’s smile was a little bigger than from the locker room and Chanyeol shoved his hands into his pockets so he wouldn’t pin his crush up against the wall to kiss him. Kyungsoo continued to talk to him, and eventually, Chanyeol stopped stuttering and being nervous. This was the first time in years that he actually held a long conversation with Kyungsoo. The others noticed, Chanyeol saw, but they were polite enough to give them space and not ruin the moment. Chanyeol felt as if he could talk to Kyungsoo for hours. He couldn’t believe he spent  _ four years _ of his life crushing on him but never actually spoke to him longer than thirty seconds. Now that he was actually talking to him, mostly about school but other things as well, he felt nice. And obviously more in love.

Soon, the party neared and Chanyeol was heading to the first party on the seventeenth. Jackson was hosting it in his house and it was loud and crowded already when Chanyeol entered. 

The music quieted down a bit as Jackson took up a makeshift stage to speak. “Ayoooo! Welcome everyone entering right now!!! Enjoy this pre-party of Amber’s birthday - which by the way is tomorrow - and have a fun time!!” Jackson said into a mic and everyone cheered. The music cranked up and everyone was dancing again. Chanyeol wove his way out of the crowd and into what looked like the kitchen, but he wasn’t fully sure - at least until he saw a fridge. Across from it on the kitchen island was all of the drinks available. He grabbed a foam cup and poured himself a glass of coca cola before sipping it and looking around the crowd, hoping to see someone he knew. 

Eventually, his other friends did show up which he was grateful for. Baekhyun talked to him for a long time before he yelped and scampered away. Chanyeol looked behind him to see that Yoongi had entered the house, looking dashing as ever and understood why Baekhyun had a crush on him. Well, a little anyways. He wondered why Baekhyun was too afraid to make a move though, considering that he should as he was older than Yoongi. Maybe it was because Yoongi was a little intimidating and would probably reject Baekhyun, which he wasn’t good with dealing. 

Chanyeol decided to strike up a conversation with Yoongi and see if there was anything he liked that he knew Baekhyun liked and get them to talk. “Hey Yoongi.” Chanyeol said after reaching Yoongi.

“Oh hi… Chanyeol right?” Yoongi said.

“Yep. Enjoying the party?” He asked. 

“Eh. It’s alright. I’m not a fan of parties but Minseok hyung and Namjoon urged me to come, along with Taehyung and Jimin, which was pretty annoying but..” Yoongi sighed, raising his arms. “Here I am.” 

“Glad to see a familiar face here.” Chanyeol smiled and Yoongi returned it, but a smaller one. 

“Where are the refreshments? I’m thirsty.” Yoongi asked, looking around.

“Oh, they’re over there.” Chanyeol pointed to the throng of other students trying to get into the kitchen.

“Ah- shit never mind then. I’ll wait it out. Say, Taehyung said… someone was waiting for me to be at these parties? Like tonight’s but also tomorrow’s and the day after. Do you know…?”

“Oh- ahah, yeah I do. He’s erm… not here though. Not yet.” Chanyeol said.

“Oh. Okay, that’s cool.” There was a pause. “Is it someone I know?” He then asked.

“Maybe? I’m not sure, you might have had some classes with him here and there but I don’t know for sure. I didn’t ask him myself.” Chanyeol replied. 

“But you do hang out with him right?” Yoongi asked.

“Yup, daily. So if you’ve seen me, you might have seen him too.” Chanyeol took a sip of his coca cola. “Hey, I was wondering if you’ve read the Woman in White?”

“Woman in White? Yeah! It’s a really cool book. Namjoon recommended it to me actually, wouldn’t shut up about it for almost a week, so I checked it out. Why do you ask?” 

“I have a friend who wanted to talk about it, but it was something I hadn’t checked out. Wanna go meet him?”

“Sure, why not.” 

“Great! Follow me!” Chanyeol turned on his heel and headed off to where he last saw Baekhyun ten minutes ago. He wasn’t there so he headed outside instead and luckily found his friend hanging out with Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Sehun and Jongin. “Hey, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol said interrupting their laughter.

“Hey Chanyeol! What’s up?”

“I found someone else who likes The Woman in White. You were telling me about it earlier even though I hadn’t read it. Thought you would like to talk to them.”

“Oh really? Cool! Are they- Oh fuck-” Baekhyun fell over as soon as Yoongi revealed himself from behind Chanyeol. Taehyung and Sehun burst out laughing as Jongin and Jimin rushed over to make sure their friend was okay.

“Baekhyun, meet Yoongi. Yoongi, meet Baekhyun, the guy I mentioned with the interest in .” Chanyeol said with a smile. 

“Hey Baekhyun. Hey Tae, Jimin. Jongin and Sehun, right?” Yoongi asked the other two he didn’t know well.

“Yep. Nice to meet you, Yoongi hyung.” Jongin said with a smile.

“Ah right, I’m older than all of you.. Right? Or..” 

“No, Baekhyun and I are older than you by a year. We were both born in 1992.” Chanyeol piped up.

“Gotcha. Sorry hyung.”

“No worries. I’m gonna go back inside, so have a good time!” Chanyeol waved before leaving. 

“Yeah- I’m gonna head in too.” Jimin said, standing up and stretching. “Hey Jongin hyung, wanna come? We could have a dance off! You too Sehun.”

“That’s a great idea. You in Sehun?” Jongin asked turning to his friend.

“Sure, why not.” The two stood up and Baekhyun spluttered before speaking up.

“Why are you all leaving!?” He asked surprised.

“Because? We can? And we were getting a little bored so…” Jongin shrugged.

“Yeah, besides you still have Tae- wait, where’s Taehyung?” Jimin asked looking around.

“He probably went inside when we weren’t looking.” Sehun said. 

“Oh. That’s too bad. At least Yoongi hyung is still here!” Jimin said cheerfully.

“Wait is that-” Jongin’s ears perked up as a new song played inside the house. “It is! Guys c’mon! This song is so good, we can’t  _ not _ dance to it!” 

“Oh this one! Yes, okay let’s go!” The three ran inside leaving a bewildered Yoongi and nervous Baekhyun outside. 

“Uhh… Are you gonna go inside too or…?” Yoongi asked.

“N-no.” Baekhyun squeaked. He cleared his throat, despising his friends for ditching him. Then again, he was also thankful that they did this so maybe he could talk to Yoongi but he wasn’t sure of how their conversations would even go. To his surprise, it went really well. Smoothly, comfortable and pleasant. If it was possible, Baekhyun fell even more in love with Yoongi - but he wouldn’t dare speak about it. He kept silent about his feelings and talked the night away with his crush.

The next day was Amber’s birthday and she was hosting the party. True to his word Kyungsoo came and gave her his gift. He went into the party and wondered if Chanyeol was there. But for many hours, Kyungsoo did not see his friend and wondered if Chanyeol wouldn’t come at all. Which was disappointing and sad, as Kyungsoo was… well bored. Parties had never been his thing and this party was no different. But he didn’t want to leave early, so as to not hurt Ambers’ feelings. So instead, he waited.

Eventually, when Kyungsoo was giving up and planning on telling Amber that he was going to leave, Chanyeol arrived. Kyungsoo noticed how Chanyeol’s hair was incredibly unkempt and that his clothes were a little rumpled as well but overall, the boy looked… incredibly handsome. Kyungsoo knew his friend was handsome. He’d known that from the moment he first laid eyes on him five years ago and was reminded of it ever since. He was good at keeping his feelings at bay, but tonight… he didn’t know if he would be able to successfully do so. 

Nonetheless, he pushed those thoughts aside and made his way through the crowd of students to where his friend stood. “Hey Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, with a small smile. 

“Ah! Oh- Hey Kyungsoo. I’m glad to see you here. Sorry I’m late. Have you seen Amber though? I need to give this to her.” He held up a box. 

“Oh yeah, she’s over there.” Kyungsoo pointed behind him to where Amber was, looking amazing in a red suit and accepting gifts her friends gave her.

“Great, thanks.” Chanyeol smiled before heading off to his friend. “Hey noona.” He said reaching her.

“Chanyeol! You’re here! Awesome, welcome to my party!” Amber grinned before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thanks for inviting me. Happy birthday, I got this for you!” Chanyeol held out his gift after she let go. 

“Thank you so much! I appreciate it a lot.” Amber took the gift and set it down on the table behind her. “I hope you enjoy my party and all I have to offer.”

“I will. See you around!” Chanyeol waved before leaving to let another student give their gift to her. He searched for Kyungsoo, finding him outside with a drink in hand. “Hey Kyungsoo. I’m so glad you’re here, yesterday’s party wasn’t super fun as I would’ve thought. Though I did leave Baekhyun hyung talking to Yoongi.”

“Yoongi? You mean that really good pianist in band?” Kyungsoo asked surprised.

“Yep. Baekhyun has the hots for him.” Chanyeol said with a grin.

“I do not!” Baekhyun’s loud voice sounded out from behind the two and they turned around to find him stomping over to them, Yixing right behind him. “I don’t have any interest in Yoongi whatsoever, you’re just living in a lie!”

“Are you sure about that?” Chanyeol asked, still grinning. “Last time I saw you, you were talking to Yoongi with hearts in your eyes.”

“Really now?” Kyungsoo asked interested.

“I was not!” Baekhyun was turning red now. “You were seeing things! I was looking at him how a normal person should!”

“You definitely weren’t.” Chanyeol said. “Right Yixing hyung?”

“Uh- yeah. Totally.” Yixing said, wide eyed. 

“Hey! I thought you were defending me!” Baekhyun whined. “And you weren’t even there last night! But it doesn’t matter! I don’t like Yoongi, and I never will!” He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Chanyeol now.

“And why is that, if I may ask?” A quiet voice said from behind Baekhyun. He froze, the rouge from his cheeks disappearing quickly. 

Kyungsoo sipped his drink, looking away and trying not to laugh. 

“You might want to turn around Baekhyun-” Yixing began but Baekhyun cut him off.

“No thanks! I’m off, bye!” Baekhyun squeaked before scampering away to reveal Yoongi who sighed.

“Am I really that bad of a person?” Yoongi asked after a moment of silence.

“No! Absolutely not Yoongi.” Yixing said immediately.

“You’re not a bad person at all. Baekhyun’s just seriously in denial.” Chanyeol said shaking his head. 

“Just like you are with Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelled from above. Everyone looked up to find Baekhyun peeking out from a window on the second floor.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-nothing! Kyungsoo- it’s nothing, really.” Chanyeol said quickly. 

“I mean that- hey! Don’t throw rocks at me! Are you trying to ruin Amber’s house?!” 

“Don’t try to say something Chanyeol doesn’t want people knowing!” Yixing said, hands on his hips.

“Are you seriously defending him over me!?” Baekhyun shrieked, clearly outraged. “You suck! I’m never talking to any of you ever again!” He slammed the window shut, disappearing out of view.

“Hey Yoongi, I think you should-”

“Go home? Yeah I was thinking about that.” Yoongi said sighing again.

“No! Not that, I was gonna suggest for you to go up and see him.” Chanyeol said.

“But he’s seriously pissed off.”

“Talk to him, you might be able to make him feel better.” Kyungsoo added. 

“Me? What the hell can  _ I _ do?” Yoongi asked incredulously.

“You never know. Just try and talk to him.” Yixing said. “Trust us.”

“If you guys insist. I don’t think it seems right though-”

“Think of it like this. He’s mad at all of us, maybe not Kyungsoo, right?” Chanyeol said and Yoongi nodded. “But he’s not mad at you.”

“Yet he said that we all suck and that he’ll never talk to us again.” Yoongi pointed out.

“True, but also false,” Kyungsoo said. “We, well rather Chanyeol and Yixing, were the two that directly spoke to him. You didn’t say much, you just asked him a question he failed to answer.”

“When you put it like that… I guess you’re not wrong.” He thought about it for a second. “Alright. I’ll go talk to him.” Yoongi went back inside.

“Thanks for backing me up there, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Since I don’t wanna third wheel, I’m gonna head inside myself. See you!” Yixing said and left, leaving Chanyeol spluttering.

“What does he mean third wheel!?”

“I dunno. What did Baekhyun mean that you’re like Baekhyun with me?” Kyungsoo asked. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he was stammering again. “Nothing! Nothing- I-I swear he meant nothing. He was just being himself y’know? Right? It’s- Isn’t it normal Baekhyun behaviour?” He laughed nervously.

“Sure, but I personally wanna know what he meant. I’m sure you don’t have a problem telling me, right?”

“I-I don’t but- Kyungsoo, it- this- this isn’t the right time. It’s really not, in fact I would go and say that it’s probably the  _ worst _ time to say anything about it.” Chanyeol reasoned.

“Alright, since you insist.” Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m gonna go get some more soda. Want some?”

“Yes please.” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Be right back.” he left Chanyeol who walked over to Amber’s patio where there were a couple other students chilling there. He sat down on one of the chairs, wondering how the hell he would confess to Kyungsoo. He didn’t want to - not yet. But he knew he had to, otherwise it might end up being too late. 

Kyungsoo returned and Chanyeol accepted the cup before speaking. “Kyungsoo, will you come to the party tomorrow?”

“I don’t know… it’s a Sunday, and I still have some homework to do…” Kyungsoo trailed off.

“Can’t you do it before the party? Since the party would be at nighttime, not in the afternoon or whatever?” Chanyeol tried. 

“Why do you want me to come again?”

“Because I’m gonna be lonely again, and you’re someone who… well you haven’t made an effort to ditch me yet. Which I appreciate. You could’ve when getting the drinks but you didn’t.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Think what?”

“That I didn’t leave you here alone?”

Chanyeol paused. “Uh… because if you did you would’ve felt guilty afterwards? Like after you left, you would feel bad for leaving me here alone.”

“Well, yes but actually… no.” Kyungsoo exhaled, bouncing his leg. It was the first time Chanyeol saw his friend nervous like this. Really, he didn’t think his friend could even  _ get _ nervous. He always looked so nonchalant and calm, in any situation… excluding this one. “Look, I’ve been meaning to say something for a little while now. I guess, maybe this isn’t the best place to say it since we’re…” Kyungsoo gestured around them. 

“D-do you wanna go somewhere private?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly.

“If you know of someplace, then sure.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol stood and went back into the house, making sure that Kyungsoo followed him. He headed upstairs where there were less people, and checked the first room he had access to, finding a couple making out inside. He turned red and immediately shut the door - not realising that he knew the two that’d been inside. He tried the second door and was happy to find it empty. “Here. This seems like a good place.” 

“Yeah… ah, now I don’t know how to say it…” Kyungsoo bit his lip as he shut the door behind them, engulfing them in darkness.

“Where are the lights?” Chanyeol asked, feeling around the walls.

“No idea. Didn’t check before closing the door.”

“Ah.. well I guess it doesn’t really matter. But it would be nice if I could see you.”

“Open the curtains?”

“Good idea.” Chanyeol carefully made his way to where he thought the window was, fumbling with the curtains before opening them, letting in the street lights outside pour in.

“Have you ever been told how attractive you look in lights like this?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly.

“W-what?” Chanyeol asked looking at where his crush stood.

“And have you ever been told that your eyes are so big they could fit a whole galaxy in them?” Kyungsoo made his way slowly over to him.

“I-I don’t think so..no…” Chanyeol squeaked, feeling his heart pound in his chest as Kyungsoo neared.

“Chanyeol, I’ve been holding something in for a very long time, and it was something I could keep in for a long time. This probably isn’t the best time to tell you but I can’t think of a better time since no one here will bother or interrupt us.” He finally stood directly in front of Chanyeol who was barely a hair taller than him. “I… I really like you Yeol. I have for a long time, I think maybe five years now? When I first caught sight of you five years ago at school. And you were so nice, afterwards, to me and becoming my friend. At least until later you did stay away for too long and you became nervous around me. I didn’t understand why. To be honest, I was even sad about it. Why was it that my friend wasn’t around me anymore? It was even later that I found out that you had feelings for me. It was… kinda obvious. I liked you as a friend when I first met you, but then later I liked you even more, because of your personality and how you were as a person. Incredibly kind, with a big caring heart and Baekhyun told me countless number of times that he hoped you wouldn’t end up with someone who would break your gentle heart. I hoped that wouldn’t happen either, so to make sure it won’t… would you like to be my boyfriend?” He finished, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his.

Chanyeol was shocked into silence. Of all things Kyungsoo would have wanted to talk to him about, this was the absolute last thing he expected. But he wasn’t against it.

Not in the slightest.

“Yes.. yeah- wait why are you asking me?! I should be asking you!” Chanyeol finally said.

“Does it matter who asks, when the answer would essentially be the same?” Kyungsoo countered.

“No… No I guess not. Wow this- this was really unexpected of you. I mean- I was thinking about how I was going to tell you but you-” Chanyeol shook his head, pulling Kyungsoo into a hug. Kyungsoo hugged him back. “So then will you come to the party tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked, making Kyungsoo laugh, which in turn made Chanyeol’s heart melt.

“Yes, I’ll come tomorrow too. Just for you.” 

Chanyeol was happy. For the rest of the night, the two stayed in the bedroom, talking about the past four to five years of their lives and crushes on each other that neither acted upon. 

The party the next night was in full swing as well. Everyone showed up, those who hadn’t been able to the previous nights, did so with this final night. Chanyeol saw many familiar faces, greeting everyone with gusto and clear happiness. He noted that Yoongi was sitting quite close to Baekhyun on the couch, who had clearly loosened up around him. It was a wonder what parties hosted by Jackson and Amber could do. Chanyeol joined them energetically, landing in their laps with a yell that Baekhyun reciprocated. “Get off you big loaf!” Baekhyun said pushing him off. He sounded annoyed but he was grinning.

“Why do you call him a loaf?” Yoongi asked.

“Oh, that’s because he’s fairly squishy - or at least he was. Now he’s skinny so he’s kinda like a baguette, y’know?” Baekhyun smiled softly at Yoongi who nodded.

“Seems legit.”

“Glad you think so!” He beamed before turning away, to hide the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“I think you’re like mochi.” Yoongi said quietly, but both Chanyeol and Baekhyun heard.

“Ooooooooooooh! Are these pet names I hear?” Chanyeol said too loudly.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun threw a couch pillow at Chanyeol, hitting him in the face. Chanyeol was grinning, pleased to see how redder Baekhyun’s face had gotten. 

“I should be the one giving you a pet name.” A honey sounding voice came from behind Chanyeol who jumped.

“Don’t scare me like that Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol said, clutching his chest.

“Ohoho, is this what I think it is?” Minseok asked, grinning. Jongdae was by his side, clinging onto his shirt. 

“It’s not what you think it is.” Baekhyun said defensively. 

“I don’t know hyung, it looks like you two,” Taehyung said appearing out of nowhere and pointing to Baekhyun and Yoongi. “Have a little something something going on there.”

“And these two down here-” Sehun said, placing his hands on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s heads. “ _ Definitely _ have something going on between them.”

“Are there two pairs of couples here?!” Hoseok asked. “Woahhh that’s so cool!” One by one, Namjoon, Jongin, Jimin, Seokjin, Jungkook, Junmyeon, and Yixing arrived themselves, to see what was going on. 

“Alright, alright, we’ll be the ones to come clean.” Kyungsoo said, standing up. “Chanyeol and I are official.” He announced and immediately there was a lot of yelling that caught the attention of other students that hadn’t been paying attention to the little gathering. 

“Wait really? You guys are dating?!” Namjoon asked.

“You have no idea how annoying Hoseok, Taehyung and Jimin have been about you two - then they added on Yoongi and Baekhyun to drive me up the wall about!” Seokjin said exasperatedly.

“You’re finally together! It’s been eighty four years!” Jimin said clapping.

“So wait - are you two dating then?” Jungkook asked Yoongi and Baekhyun.

“NO! For the last time! Yoongi and I are  _ not _ dating! I doubt we will! Why must you come to those ridiculous conclusions!?” Baekhyun said, upset.

“I dunno, maybe because of the fact that every time you even look at Yoongi, you have hearts in your eyes, you almost drool, and daydream about him a lot!” Taehyung exclaimed.

“Will you stop attacking me!?” Baekhyun screeched, jumping up and tackling Taehyung. 

“I have this effect on Baekhyun?” Yoongi asked, clearly cluelessly surprised.

“Oh yeah.” Minseok nodded vigorously.

“Minseok’s told me all about it. Baekhyun’s practically--” Jongdae began before he was cut off by a yell.

“DO NOT SAY A SINGLE WORD!!!” It was Baekhyun - who else would it be? 

“C’mon Baekhyun, how long will you be in denial?” Yixing asked, tired of all of the denial.

“As long as I need to be! The feelings aren’t reciprocated, so I’ll keep mine to myself!” Baekhyun said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m thirsty!” he stormed away. 

“I think we pushed him too much this time…” Kyungsoo said and everyone nodded, looking guilty. 

“Either way, you guys are together so let’s celebrate that!” Minseok said and the boys all cheered, excluding Yoongi who was staring blankly after where Baekhyun had gone. He normally wasn’t clueless, but this time, he was seriously stumped. What was up with Baekhyun? He had a feeling that he would never find out. 

The boys all had multiple drinks, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were clinging tightly to each other throughout the night. The party was a blast, and Chanyeol really was glad Kyungsoo was there to spend time with him. Eventually they went upstairs again, to talk privately some more about multiple different things. Just like the previous night, Chanyeol accidentally opened what he had thought was an empty room - but there was a couple making out inside. 

“Not again…” Chanyeol whispered, closing the door. Kyungsoo giggled and Chanyeol turned just in time to see his wide smile. “Oh no… seeing you finally with a full smile makes me just want to kiss you.”

“Go ahead then. No one’s stopping you.”

“True. But I’d rather get into a room so we can do it without interruptions.” 

“After you then.” Kyungsoo gestured ahead and giddily, Chanyeol trotted forward into a room. As soon as the doors were closed, he finally locked lips with his new boyfriend and it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. 


End file.
